Good morning
by BLAYNK
Summary: Waking up from last nights normal events Naru decidedsthatsh wants more from her boyfriend. Femnaru X Itachi. First lemon...please be nice! One hot reviws are greatly apretiated DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Even if I wished I did...:


Naru woke up with strong pale arms around her waist. Snuggling up to the much bigger body behind her, she turned around to face him. As she turned she noticed the clock and sighed. She was late for work again, not that anyone would question her.

She giggled as she came up with an idea. She slowly moved her arm down between there bodies and initiated her plan. Placing her tiny hand around her boyfriends cock she slowly went up and down.

He moaned slightly as he felt the hand moving up and down his length and opened his eyes to glare at the petite girl smiling deviously at him. Well he was glaring until he realized what she was doing and let out a little moan as she squeezed lightly.

"Itachi are you awake now?" she asked him, her hot breath caressing his face as she talked. "Or do you need s little more…motivation?" she questioned jokingly as she continued to move her hand agonizingly slow.

"I think I need a lot more motivation for me to fully wake up." He said huskily flipping her onto her back.

She giggled as he ran his nose up and down her neck. Her giggling turned into a moan as he suddenly bit down on her collar bone.

He kissed her neck and continued down to her breasts and teased her enjoying the moans that she spewed as he sucked on one of her nipples.

Meanwhile she continued to stroke his length, occasionally squeezing as she let out a throaty moan. Itachi would be happy if he could do this every morning for the rest of his life.

He continued his quest downwards trailing his tongue along her stomach, briefly sticking his tongue into her navel, and finally made it to her sex. She was already dripping wet as his tongue intruded her entrance.

Having already moved her hands from his length and settled on playing with his hair—which was promptly pulled when he stuck his tongue in her—was tugged every time he darted his tongue back in after each time his slowly pulled in out.

He hardly every made noise during sex with her—it wasn't his way—but more often than not his pleasure was giving the little pixie of a woman under him more pleasure than she could handle.

"Ita…I…Ita…chi please…" she begged.

But he also loved to tease her and torture her. Which happen more than often. Which is why he replied by asking, "Please what??? I'm not sure what you want. Can you tell me?" In his sexy husky voice.

"Get. In. Me." She growled out as she almost ripped his hair out pulling him up into a heated sensual kiss, which caused him to automatically slam into her making them both moan at the sensation.

"I'll never tire of this." Itachi said as he rested his forehead on her shoulder as she adjusted a bit. And feeling her hips push into him, he started to go slow.

He set a steady pace as they both moved in synch. A thing both found amusing was no matter how many times they made love to one another, they always had to take it slow first. Itachi because it tortured him and the one who had captured his heart, and Naru because she didn't like the pain that came from starting out to quickly.

When her friends talked about sex, they didn't seem to have problems with having to adjust every time. So at times like this, Naru hated that she was so tiny. She barely came to Itachi's chest. Being 4'9" though had it's advantages—one of them being they had to go at a slow steady pace first. Naru had heard what sex meant to her friends, it wasn't very meaningful. But when she and Itachi made love, it was more meaningful because of the fact they hardly ever got to see each other—and because they both were sadistic and masochists.

As Itachi got faster, they both felt they were going to burst. It was almost time they both came and they didn't need words anymore. It was just the fact they had to get through the unbearable feelings that seemed to be settling in there lower abdomens as they finally came together—each shouting the others name.

As Itachi spilled his seed in her he collapsed almost squashing they only person who's ever understood him. Rolling over his snuggled his head into the crook of his neck and whispered into her ear.

And smiling a serene smile of bliss she whispered back, "Love you too." As they back asleep, both forgetting about work and clients that they didn't want to have meals with.


End file.
